Seeking comfort in the enemy
by arabella96
Summary: After the war things have gone back to normal, for most people. Hermione can't seem to forget whats happened and Draco feels lost, which leads them too each other. (Sorry the titles a bit rubbish but yeah)
1. Chapter 1

_**- (Just want to add that i've never actually written anything like this before so it's probably not very good and i'm sorry for any mistakes!) Hope you enjoy it :-)**_

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione enters Florish & Blotts, a place that she had spent most of her time these past months, it was quiet and noone bothered her. She liked it that way. It gave her time to think, not that she ever stopped thinking, she didn't seem able to. About Fred, and Lupin, and Tonks... and all the others that died. Reading seemed to help. She thought maybe if she filled her head with enough facts she wouldn't have enough room inside her brain for the thoughts keeping her up at night.

**_It's been months since the war ended, but things aren't the same. I thought maybe I would feel normal again, or that I would feel anything. But no. All I feel is numb, exactly how I felt throughout that damned war. Only now, there's nothing to fight for, nothing to make me care. We got what we wanted, we won. Voldemort is gone, forever. Yet part of me wishes I could go back, I miss feeling scared and I miss the overwhelming sense of happiness when we got one step closer to killing him. Now i'm forced to go about my day as though nothing happened, nobody died and that I actually care about well.. anything._**

Hermione sighs heavily and continues browsing the aisles of Florish & Blotts, without

noticing the tall white haired young man enter, looking as exhausted as she did and almost as sad.

_Draco's POV_

Draco enters the store with a light jingle of a bell and glances around. He notices the wild brown locks as she turns a corner around an aisle and freezes. She seemed familiar, too familiar. It was Granger. She hated him, loathed him even. Of course, he hated her too. She was a mudblood. Yet for some reason he found himself desperate to talk to her. It had become a part of his daily routine over the years, making fun of her. He missed that. Sort of. He resisted the urge and forced himself to examine the rows of books in front of him, of which he had little interest in.

**_Ugh. Is there nowhere in this damned world that I can be alone? I hate this. I have felt so alone since the war, I picked the wrong side. They all have each other and the closest thing I ever had to a loving family was ripped apart when he died. And what's left for me? I'll always just be the one that sided with you-know-who._**

He suddenly found himself replacing the book he had been staring intently at back on its shelf and starting down he aisle he had seen Hermione walk down. He didn't know why, but he wanted to talk to her. He needed to talk to her. It was a long shot, she was most likely going to leave the moment she saw his miserable face but he didn't care, he was too alone to care.


	2. Chapter 2

_Draco's POV_

As he neared her, he was beginning to wonder why he was even approaching her. He had no clue what he was even going to say. Or what he wanted to say. He extended his hand and placed it gently on her shoulder, feeling her whole body tense at the sudden unwelcome contact.

"Granger." it came out as more of a whisper than he would of liked, but she turned to face him. However, instead of being greeted with the welcoming, soft brown eyes that he had been quite fond of, her eyes were cold, icy and black. When she realised who she was facing, her expression changed almost instantly from zombified to rage. She hated him, and was not attempting to hide it.

_**Shit****. She's going to break my nose again. But she looks so sad, I doubt she would appreciate it if I hugged her... She really hates me, despises me even. Oh god, why isn't she saying anything?**_

_Hermione's POV_

The rage was spreading all over her, she couldn't breathe or even speak. Slowly placing the book she had been reading back on the shelf, she attempted to compose herself before speaking. She couldn't afford to lose control of the situation.

"W- what are you doing here, Draco?" she spat, noticing he looked shocked by her tone. _**Good. She wasn't about to be polite to a death eater, was she?**_

"It's a book shop Granger, what do you think i'm doing here?" he snapped, though she could tell he was in no mood for an argument, he looked tired, his eyes were puffy and his hair, which was usually perfectly styled to the very last hair, was very dishevelled. Before being able to stop herself, she snorted.

"Something amusing you?" he glared at her, she hadn't remembered him to be so intimidating.

"No, not really. You just don't look as well groomed as you have in the past" _**Had she just called Draco Malfoy well groomed? What is wrong with her?** _She cringed at herself, noticing the idiots smug smile creeping up the sides of his mouth in the corner of her eye.

_Draco's POV_

_**Well groomed?** _He had to chuckle, after all, that was as much of a compliment that he'd ever gotten from her. He saw the look she gave him though, before. She still hates him, he could tell. The stupid thing is, he hates her too. At least he thought he did. He noticed her turn to walk away and swiftly caught her by the elbow.

"Wait, Granger. Please" he pleaded, what was he doing? _**Let her go, idiot.**_

"What do you want Malfoy? You're lucky I'm leaving, I'd be tempted to kill you if I stayed" she snarled, _**God she looks beautiful. Stop it. You hate her. Remember that.**_

He found himself holding back laughter, he couldn't help it. It was quite funny. "Granger, don't lie to yourself. You couldn't kill me if you tried. You'd miss me too much" As he said it, he realised it was a mistake, her eyes appeared to darken even more, if that was even possible and then there was searing pain in his abdomen, she had punched him. Bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hermiones POV_

As she turned to leave, she felt triumphant, if not slightly guilty. But before she could reach the door she felt an arm hook her waist and she was being lifted up, onto his shoulder.

"Put me down you- you bastard!" she blazed, wriggling and hitting his back. He was strong, she'd give him that much. She tried to get her wand only to find that he'd already reached into her pocket and taken it. She was most certainly in trouble now.

_Draco's POV_

He was angry now. Very angry. He continued through the street with Hermione over his shoulder until he found an empty alley way, he placed her on the ground and they just stared at each other for a few moments, waiting for the other to make their move.

"You punched me." he stated, he wasn't even sure why, he just thought that someone should speak.

"You kidnapped me." she retorted, arching an eyebrow as she said it. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes didn't look so hollow and dark anymore, they had a spark. Just a small one, but it was there.

He closed the gap between them so that he was looking down on her, with her back against the grimy alley walls. "I don't know what it is about you, Granger. You're hard work. But we're the same, in some ways." _**What am I doing? This is Hermione Granger. The mud blood you're talking to.**_

_Hermione's POV_

_**I can feel his hot breath on my skin, he's so close to me. All i'd have to do is take one step forward and... No. This is ridiculous, this is Draco Malfoy. He served Voldemort, a few months ago he would have killed you if you were in this same situation.**_

"We are not the same. In any way." He looked hurt, but she didn't care. She needed to end this now,and leave. "You were on his side. You killed people, Good people. I don't care if the war is over now, and I don't care that my side won. Me and you are nothing alike, and we never will be. You're one of them." He simply stared at her for a minute, he was lost for words. Draco Malfoy was lost for words.

"Let me tell you something, Granger. I saw your face before I approached you today. That look of someone who has seen too much and forgotten too little. I knew that face very well because that's the face that I look at in the mirror every morning. Do you really think that I would have sided with them if I had the choice? I hate myself for the decisions I made. The decisions that I was forced to make. And now whats left for me? Nothing. You all have each other, because you made the right choice. But people like me, the people who made the wrong choice will have to live with that for the rest of their lives. I'm going to be punished for that one stupid cowardly decision until the day that I die, no matter how many good things I do to try and make it better, I can't. All I know is that I haven't felt anything but numb for the past year and in this last half an hour i've felt angry, i've been happy, I laughed. Shit, I even cried." She was suddenly aware that he was now inches from her face with an utterly distraught expression on his face. She found herself gently brushing away a tear from his cheek.

_Draco's POV_

He caught her hand that was resting on his cheek and held it there, he was so close to her. He had just told her everything, everything that he had sworn to himself that he would never share with anyone. He was no longer numb, he was alive. He didn't care who her parents were, he didn't care that she hated him. He was beginning to realise that everything stopping him from allowing himself to have feelings for this girl were the reasons he was so miserable in the first place. He had been brainwashed from being a child to loathe people like her. But now, it seemed impossible. He lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against hers, holding her waist and pulling her towards him.

_Hermiones POV_

Her first mind was telling her to leave, but his lips were so soft and she felt incredibly safe here with him, his strong arms holding her against his body. This was when she realised, she was no longer numb, she felt happy and dizzy, like nothing could ever make her miserable again. Draco released her and straightened himself, looking nervous. She had to pause for a second to compose herself, but eventually she broke the silence.

"I don't think-" he cut across her before she could continue.

"For the record, Granger. I have never killed anyone. I shouldn't have kissed you, you hate me and I understand why. But you don't know me as well as you think you do. Im sorry anyway, i'll leave you-" she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, she just knew that she wanted him to stop talking and she also wanted to kiss him. So she did.


End file.
